


Tell Me I'm A Bad Man, Bad Bad Man

by curlysupergirl



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard have a fight. Title from "House of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I'm A Bad Man, Bad Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a pretty big fight with a family member today, and was listening to my playlist on loud, and I started writing down the lyrics that stood out to me. Obviously, there are an infinite number of lyrics that can apply to an infinite number of scenarios because each person interprets the words to fit his or her own situation and that's the beauty of music. These are the words that comfort you when no one else can.

"I try so hard and it will NEVER be good enough for you and NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT! FUCK THIS AND FUCK YOU!" shrieked Gerard.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I DON’T CARE HOW ANGRY YOU ARE. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" screamed Frank.

Gerard stormed out, sobbing loudly. He sat crying in his bunk, listening to Mikey and Ray mill around, afraid to open his curtain. He shoved his headphones roughly into his ears and put his playlist on as loud as he could stand. He lifted his hands to wipe at the steady stream of tears running down his face, and closed his eyes, losing himself in the music.

A few hours later he got a text from frank.

MIDGET ;P: **Remember me, remember me (the only hope for me is you)**

Gerard texted back and Frank's phone rang from the other room, the Joker’s cackle carrying into the bunks.

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **Breaking my back just to know your name (mr brightside)**  
SASSY EMO PRINCESS </3: **Can you see my eyes are shining bright? (Famous last words)**

MIDGET ;P: **A constellation of tears on your (dn dn) LASHES (light em up)**  
MIDGET ;P: **Don't tell me you're fine, honey you don't have to lie (fourth of July)**  
MIDGET ;P: **Sing it out (sing)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **I'm not okay (I promise)**

Frank smiled sadly, and his heart broke just a little bit more. He hated that he was the cause of Gerard’s pain, and figured the best way to apologize was in Gerard’s own words.

MIDGET ;P: **Sing it for the world (sing)**  
MIDGET ;P: **If the music drowns you out, raise your voice, every single time they try and shut your mouth (sing)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **Say what I wanna say (house of wolves)**  
SASSY EMO PRINCESS </3: **Can I speak? (Famous last words)**

MIDGET ;P: **And I want these words to make things right but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life (thnks fr th mmrs)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **I'm sorry every song's about you (fourth of July)**

Frank started crying silently, because he knew that Gerard only wrote songs when he was upset, and that last text confirmed that Frank was too often the cause of that pain. And still Gerard was always willing to forgive him, and Frank had to be strong because his sassy emo princess needed him.

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **Show me you care (rock me)**  
SASSY EMO PRINCESS </3: **Tell me I'm an angel (house of wolves)**

MIDGET ;P: **Tell me I'm a bad man, bad bad man (house of wolves)**  
MIDGET ;P: **I know a thing about contrition 'cause I've got enough to spare (house of wolves)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean any of it** **(fourth of July)**

MIDGET ;P: **In between being young and being right (fourth of July)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **What have we learned? (The only hope for me is you)**

MIDGET ;P: **It's always cloudy except for when you look into the past (thnks fr th mmrs)**  
MIDGET ;P: **And I know there's nothing I can say to change that part (famous last words)**

SASSY EMO PRINCESS</3: **Face all the pain and take it on (the only hope for me is you)**

MIDGET ;P: **Remember me (the only hope for me is you)**

They both had things to apologize for, but they would work it out. They always did. And eventually, when they could laugh instead of cry, their once world crushing struggles turned into a really good song.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is isn't perfect, but life rarely is. It may feel incomplete, but that's how I felt after my fight. As long as there is hope for the future, we carry on. I'd love to hear what song(s) or lyric(s) keeps you going when you are upset, so feel free to use the comments section:) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
